Nien Nunb
"Enjoying the success need the ability to adapt. Only being open to change will you have a true opportunity to get the most of your talent" (by Aaron) Nien Nunb is a major character of Disney's 2024 Big Hero 6: Star Trek. Official Disney Bio "The alien boy who is a beat cocky, brazen and prideful and sometimes lazy but has a good heart and devoted mind to his beautiful planet. He acts before he thinks but he is very bold-brave who never be afraid of anything. He rather be talkative but is an active responsible citizen of the planet who vows to save the whole universe from evils and made people happily live with the help of others". Personality He is a boy who takes his responsibilities and the safety of his planet very seriously. He also likes things to be proper and his own way. However, he is mostly shown as arrogant, brazen and a beat cocky throughout the movie. Later he is more modest than before. He is just opposite of his former classmate Papi just a lazy and irresponsible in studies but has a good heart who often active when he sees anyone in danger and uses his powers to save them and devoted towards his country, planet and galaxy. He is slightly has his father's nature who seems to be caring, loving and accepted among others. He is boy who has complex nature just like Groot and they both are often team up to make fun. But he is very intelligent and smart at work. He has a sense of humor to identify who is goo and who is bad. But he always supports what is good and never to the point of evil. Physical Appearance Aaron is slender and 10-years old boy. He is 4'7' (140 cm) tall. He has bald, black eyes, baby pink skin and wears a violet-sky blue alien wear which has technical built. Powers And Abilities *'Superhuman Strength': Aaron is capable of great feats of strength, from breaking sturdy metal items to fighting other super strong opponents to lifting and flailing around ten armored warriors with comparative ease. *'Enhanced Speed': Despite his small size, he is remarkably quick and limber. He was able to quickly grab Rocket and escape the Collector's Museum, dodging the explosion caused by an Infinity Stone. *'Superhuman Durability': The skin of Aaron is composed entirely of a dense and durable wood, thus allowing him to easily sustain large amounts of damage from firearms, melee weapons and explosions. He can easily hold against several blows of Godslayer various shots of the Kyln Drones, multiple punches from Drax, and Sakaarans' attacks. *'Elasticity': Aaron can extend any part of his body to make himself longer. He can make himself taller and extend his fingers and arms. *'Flower Generation': Groot is able to grow flowers out of his palm. *'Body Manipulation': Aaron has the ability to change his physical form, and shape his body in various ways. He can also manipulate his body to form organic constructs that he uses as tools or weapons. *'Branch Shield': Aaron can coat his arms in a shell seemingly composed entirely of twigs. The resulting shield is bulletproof. To save the Guardians when the Dark Aster fell, Groot shaped his whole body into a massive sphere. The sphere was able to save the lives of the Guardians, although it was completely destroyed along with Groot's body. *'Vine Tentacles': Aaron is able to create and manipulate many vine-like appendages to interact with objects or people. While attempting to capture Star-Lord, he used several of these appendages to hold Gamora. He also used them to try to stifle Drax, but they were quickly destroyed. *'Twig Spikes': Aaron can briefly grow rows of sharp twigs. He used one of these spikes to pierce Drax's chest, giving him a hole to breathe through. *'Light Generation': Aaron is able to emit bioluminescent spores that provide light. He used this in order for he and the Guardians to see in the Dark Aster. *'Regenerative Healing Factor': Aaron's biology is made up entirely of plant-like tissues, granting him highly developed regenerative abilities. He can regrow lost limbs in a few hours. In combat, Groot's advanced regeneration gives him the ability to survive almost any attack. His body can immediately heal sustained damage, which, in combination with his rapid growth, makes him extremely difficult to kill. *'Rebirth:' Should he be destroyed, he can be "reborn" from a tiny twig broken off from his body. After placing him in a pot and watering him regularly, he can rapidly grow himself back. *'Longevity': Aaron's species are capable of living for centuries. Quotes ''Big Hero 6: Star Trek'' *''"Constant as the stars above, always know that you are loved.' I'm going to be free..."'' *''"I've never been here."'' *''"All those years I thought I was alone."'' *''"I have no idea what I'm doing."'' Trivia *He is very complex character just like Groot and so they make pair for fun and enjoyment as they both are best friends during the journey. *The Co- Director said, " It seems like he is the brother of Papi if not he will be her's cousin relative'. Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Disney characters Category:Protagonists Category:Heroes Category:Disney Heroes Category:Unofficial Disney Heroes